Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for peer-to-peer and access point traffic multiplexing.
Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks would be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g., circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g., wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g., Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
Wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infra-red, optical, etc. frequency bands. Wireless networks advantageously facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment when compared to fixed wired networks.
However, multiple wireless networks may exist in the same building, in nearby buildings, and/or in the same outdoor area. The prevalence of multiple wireless networks may cause interference, reduced throughput (e.g., because each wireless network is operating in the same area and/or spectrum), and/or prevent certain devices from communicating. Thus, improved systems, methods, and devices for communicating when wireless networks are densely populated is desired.